Jamhuuriyaada Federaalka Soomaliya
❤ This page and the OC on this page is copyrighted to the user, MissDear. Himaruya Hidekaz is the creator of the manga and anime of Hetalia. ''❤ '''Sahra Samaale ad-Din ' is the represenative of the nation of Somalia (Somali: Soomaliya; Arabic; الصومال), off the coast of East Africa. Her neighbors are Ethiopia to the west, Djibouti to the northwest, and Kenya to the southwest She is known for her frankincense (which is native to her country) ( This may not be the best Somalia article, and if Himaruya miraculously makes a canon Somalia, this article was here prior to the fact that he made a Somalia. '') Attributes Appearance Somalia is a woman who's rather average sized (height wise) and has dark skin typical of a Somali person. Usually, she is found wearing a hijab or the typical head wrapping of the Somali woman. Underneath the head garb, she has dark brown hair that barely goes past her shoulders. Her hair was once long (when she was very young), but she cut it off, so it wouldn't 'get in her way'. Her usual clothing in modern day wars is the Somali military uniform. The uniform consists of a dark green camoflague around her body, a red beret (she neglects wearing a hijab in war), an AK-47 strapped around her back, a black sashed belt and clad black boots. At world meetings, she is found to be wearing a vibrant dirac, which is a partially see through baggy gown that covers much of her body. Along with the dirac, she wears a garbasaad to cover her upper body She is said to resemble Ethiopia, and they share a semi-detached ahoge (which for her, represents the semi-independent Somaliland state). Very recently, she has been slightly under weight, due to famines and the Somali Civil War. Under her clothing, there are three scars on her back (one is from the Futul al-Habash, the other is from the Ogaden War and the freshest scar is from the Somali Civil War). Personality + Interests Somalia is a rather excitable and egotistical woman. In her younger years, she was much more blunt and cocky (even having the nerve to attempt the Futul al-Habash, and almost kill Ethiopia in the 16th century) than she is today. Things she kept through the centuries are her amazing business skills and adaptability (Somali immigrants around the world are known for their business skils, and their ability to easily change with their enviroment but keep their culture.) She has been through a lot over the years, (and recently), so she has learned manners and her place. Her nasty temper rarely shows, unless she is around Ethiopia and Kenya (she still has conflicts or wars, if you call them, with them), and if others irk her to no end. Sahra can hold a grudge for centuries. The Cushtic nation is a very loyal ally, and a devout Muslim, never missing prayer at any time. Her allies are mainly Muslim nations; she doesn't exactly like the Christian nations, and finds Israel to be a conniving liar. Sahra is obsessed with the idea of a 'Greater Somalia', which is uniting lands of Africa in which Somalis live in ( Djibouti, Northern and Southern Somalia, the Ogaden region of Ethiopia, and the Northern Frontier District of Kenya), and nothing will stop her from reaching this goal (although the Civil War in her country temporarily distracted her). Somalia is pretty humble, actually, preferring a farmer's lifestyle over the eccenteric and show-offy one her ally, Turkey, has. However, her clothing is usually very flashy, and it causes her to stand out from crowds. She loves eating malawax, canjero, and her own variation of pasta (called baasto, and uses a thicker and different sauce). Her favorite drink is tea and coffee. Her accent permeates through when she speaks, and is very proud of her people and culture. Relationships '''Ethiopia (Federal Democratic Republic of Ethiopia)' Kenya (Republic of Kenya) Eritrea (State of Eritrea) Djibouti (Republic of Djibouti) Egypt (Arab Republic of Egypt) Saudi Arabia (Kingdom of Saudi Arabia) Turkey (Republic of Turkey) Wang Yao (People's Republic of China) Russia (Russian Federation) Italy Veneziano/Italy Romano (Italian Republic) England ' ''TBC Trivia *Somalia's first name, '''Sahra, is an Arabic name (due to the amount of influence Saudi Arabia has had on her), and means "bright flower", alludes to her bright clothing. Her middle name, Samaale, is the name of her father,' Ancient Punt', and represents how he was the forefather of her and the Somali people. Her surname, ad-Din, was the last name of Fakr ad-Din, '''the first Sultan of Mogadishu, and the man she respects greatly. *Her father and she domesticated the camel, so she always has 2 camels who follow her everywhere, They're both named 'Abshir', despite that they are both female. *Sahra has been very indecisive in old times about her name, so she changed it various times, from the '''Adal Sultanate, to the Benadiir Sultanate, '''to the '''Ajuuran Sultanate, to the Warsangli Sultanate, the Geledi Sultanate, '''and lastly to '''Somalia. *Her birthday is July 1st, and it coincides with the day that Somalia was officially liberated from England, and the first constitution was signed. Category:Africa Category:Female Characters Category:Female Countries Category:Somalia Category:Horn of Africa Category:MissDear